narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Manual de Instruções de Jiraiya: O Conto de Naruto, o Galante
O Manual de Instruções de Jiraiya: O Conto de Naruto, o Galante (自来也忍法帳〜ナルト豪傑物語, Jiraiya Ninpōchō ~ Naruto Gōketsu Monogatari) é um arco do anime Naruto: Shippūden. Ele abrange o episódios 432 ao 450. Este arco se foca em um romance histórico escrito por Jiraiya no sonho de Tsunade no Tsukuyomi Infinito, em que aspectos fundamentais da vida de Naruto são diferentes. Ele ocorre no início e entre o arco Ataque de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Sumário Tsunade é pega no Tsukuyomi Infinito. Nele, ela adormece e sonha que está lendo o mais recente trabalho de Jiraiya e recorda quando ele ainda estava escrevendo. Ela começa a lê-lo. Parte Um No romance, Naruto vive em Konohagakure e é um membro do Time Kakashi. Seus pais não morreram durante o Ataque do Nove-Caudas em Konoha, embora a metade do Nove-Caudas tenha sido selado dentro dele enquanto a outra metade foi selado dentro de sua mãe. Os moradores não gostam de Naruto, mas lhe mostram algum respeito como ele é filho do Quarto Hokage. As pessoas muitas vezes acusam Naruto de favoritismo, deixando-o irritado devido a isso. O Massacre do Clã Uchiha também nunca aconteceu, então Itachi não desertou da aldeia, e nem Sasuke. Naruto começa a aprender a usar o chakra do Nove-Caudas. thumb|left|Naruto e Neji se encontram com o Homem Mascarado. O Time Kakashi, Time Kurenai, Time Asuma e Time Guy recebem uma missão para encontrar shinobi experientes, que desapareceram, sob a suposição de que, como eles são recém-formados da Academia, eles não vão ser alvo de quem está por trás dos sequestros. Durante a missão, os líderes jōnin são sequestrados. É revelado que a Akatsuki está por trás dos sequestros, e o Time Asuma batalha brevemente com Konan, Yahiko e Nagato. Os genin de Konoha encontram uma aldeia abandonada. Na aldeia, os Times Kakashi e Guy vêem brevemente seus aliados sequestrados, Naruto e Neji vão em seu socorro, no entanto, eles acabam encontrando-se com um homem mascarado que possui o Byakugan. O Time Jiraiya vai para o subterrâneo para resgatarem duas crianças, que voltaram para a aldeia, e acabam lutando contra um par de criaturas em uma toca subterrânea. O Time Asuma ajuda o Time Jiraiya a resgatar as crianças das criaturas subterrâneas. Chōji é atacado por uma delas, mas é salvo por Nagato. As duas equipes devolvem as crianças à sua mãe. O Time Jiraiya agradece o Time Asuma por virem em seu auxílio, e supõe que eles também compartilham alguns dos valores de Jiraiya. O Time Jiraiya lhes pede para se juntarem a eles, mas o Time Asuma se recusa, como eles querem encontrar Asuma. Shikamaru deduz que o Time Jiraiya não quer vê-los mortos, e que eles estão seguindo as ordens de alguém. Eles se preparam para lutar novamente, mas o Time Jiraiya recua pouco antes da chegada do Time Kurenai. Shikamaru não lhes conta sobre o Time Jiraiya, e decide que eles precisam tanto se reportar com Konohagakure como se reagrupar com os Times Kakashi e Guy. Lee e Sasuke discutem sobre voltar para a aldeia ou manter a procura dos seus colegas de equipe e sensei desaparecidos. O homem mascarado leva Naruto e Neji através de um portão, onde são mostradas imagens do Caso Hyūga. Os três discutem os eventos testemunhados, e o homem mascarado pede a Neji para se juntar a ele e forçar a mudança em Konohagakure. Em outro lugar, Jiraiya encontra um dos esconderijos de Orochimaru. thumb|O Homem Mascarado bloqueia os tenketsu de Naruto. Sendo solicitado, Neji questiona os motivos do homem mascarado. Ele diz que mudando a forma como uma aldeia, como Konohagakure opera, as outras aldeias ocultas seguirão o modelo, mudando o mundo para melhor. O homem mascarado solicita Neji para ver o que ele quer dizer. Neji concorda em ouvi-lo, e quando Naruto tenta interferir, o homem mascarado o paralisa. Neji promete voltar a Naruto uma vez que ele veja o que o homem mascarado quer, e os dois partem. Jiraiya entra no esconderijo de Orochimaru, e se depara com um indivíduo enfaixado. O Time Jiraiya reporta ao homem mascarado sobre o incidente com as crianças, incluindo a forma como os genin de Konoha, eventualmente, os ajudaram, apesar das diretrizes da sua missão. O homem mascarado pondera sobre isso, e os instrui a retomar a vigilância. Neji pergunta se os genin de Konoha são seus companheiros de equipe, para o qual o homem mascarado confirma, e pergunta a Neji se ele quer ver se eles podem mudar o futuro dos shinobi. Naruto tenta em vão acessar o chakra do Nove-Caudas. Sasuke e Sakura discutem a situação da missão. Lee e Tenten procuram por Neji e Guy, fazendo Kiba sentir seus cheiros a uma certa distância. Hinata vê Neji e o homem mascarado observando Sasuke e Sakura, bem como Sasori. Sasuke detecta a presença de Sasori e o ataca, fazendo Sasori começar a lutar contra os dois. Os Times Asuma e Kurenai correm em direção a localização de Sasuke e Sakura. Lee e Tenten são atacados com papéis explosivos, direcionando-os para o mesmo local. Sasori acerta um ataque em Sasuke, envenenando-o. O Nove-Caudas tenta convencer Naruto para abrir o selo para que ele possa usar o seu chakra para ajudar Naruto. Jiraiya aparece de repente para Naruto. thumb|left|Naruto entra na versão de quatro caudas. Durante a batalha contra Hiruko, o homem mascarado impede que Neji vá ajudar Sasuke e Sakura, assegurando-lhe que ele não vai deixá-los serem mortos, insistindo para que Neji assista à batalha para testemunhar seu verdadeiro eu. O homem mascarado lembra Sasori sobre sua missão, e Sasori começa a atacar Sakura, que consegue evitar seus ataques e desferir um dos seus próprios, fazendo Sasori recuar. Ela começa a curar Sasuke, removendo o veneno em seu sistema. O homem mascarado diz a Neji que há mais por vir. Jiraiya libera os tenketsu bloqueados de Naruto. Naruto lhe pergunta por que ele está lá, e ele explica que ele está à procura de alguém, e quando ouviu o que estava acontecendo, ele pediu para Minato transportá-lo lá usando a fórmula de selamento incorporado no selo de Naruto. Jiraiya diz a Naruto para tentar invocar um sapo, mas ele falha. Jiraiya recorda o treinamento de Naruto e Naruto se recorda de seu treinamento com Minato. Jiraiya se oferece para enfraquecer o Estilo de Selamento de Oito Trigramas um pouco. Lee e Tenten param de correr, Tenten percebe que eles não estão mais sob ataque. Eles são abordados pelos Times Asuma e Kurenai. Os dois os atualizam sobre o que aconteceu com Neji e Naruto. Kiba cheira Sasuke e Sakura nas proximidades, e Hinata vê Sasori perto deles. Enquanto Sakura cura ele, Sasuke se relembra de sua infância. Sasuke deseja passar mais tempo com Itachi, mas Itachi é convocado por Minato, então ele sugere que Sasuke passe algum tempo com seu pai, o qual ele compara desfavoravelmente Sasuke com Itachi, quando ele tenta usar a Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo pela primeira vez. Sasuke detecta Sasori, o qual se aproxima novamente e libera suas cem marionetes. Os outros genin alcançam os dois, e o homem mascarado recua com Neji. Sasuke tem a intenção de obter reforços de Konoha. O Time Jiraiya os observa de longe, discutindo a situação. Jiraiya enfraquece o selo de Naruto, levando-o a desenvolver quatro caudas. thumb|Naruto ataca as marionetes de Sasori. Em seguida, ele enfrenta um Naruto de quatro caudas, que destrói o seu Selo de Chakra. Ele consegue imobilizar Naruto. Jiraiya se relembra da profecia de Gamamaru. Sasuke, pensando desfavoravelmente sobre como seu pai o compara com Itachi, começa a lutar contra as marionetes de Sasori. Os outros genin se juntam à luta para proteger Sasuke. O Time Jiraiya observa a luta. O homem mascarado e Neji debatem sobre a motivação dos genin para lutar. Sasori libera mais marionetes. Naruto se recorda de seu treinamento para aprender o Rasengan com Minato, e consegue suprimir o chakra do Nove-Caudas. Jiraiya recua e envia Naruto para ajudar seus companheiros de equipe. Naruto consegue usar o Rasengan, e o usa juntamente com vários clones para destruir as marionetes de Sasori, fazendo-o recuar. Os genin felicitam Naruto, e decidem ir atrás de seus líderes de equipe sequestrados. Neji pergunta ao homem mascarado se seu teste produziu os resultados que ele esperava, surpreendentemente chamando-o de pai. thumb|left|A vila é devastada. Neji pergunta sobre os shinobi sequestrados, e o homem mascarado lhe diz que o Time Jiraiya irá levá-lo até eles. O homem mascarado deixa Neji para se reunir com seus companheiros. Os genin de Konoha participam como uma equipe e discutem sobre como encontrar os shinobi sequestrados. Eles são abordados por Neji. O homem mascarado se reúne com o Time Jiraiya, Hidan, Kakuzu e Sasori, dizendo-lhes que o teste acabou. Hidan, Kakuzu e Sasori partem, enquanto os outros são instruídos a levarem os moradores evacuados da aldeia a voltarem para suas casas, bem como uma outra coisa. Neji termina explicando a natureza do experimento que eles participaram. Konan cria borboletas de papel para guiar os genin até os shinobi capturados, logo após, partindo com seu time. Os genin encontram os shinobi capturados e os libertam. Kurenai lhes pergunta sobre os acontecimentos recentes, e o homem mascarado aparece, oferecendo-se para explicá-lo por si mesmo. Ele remove a máscara e ataduras, revelando-se ser um Hizashi Hyūga reencarnado. Neji explica o Caso Hyūga, e Hizashi explica como ele foi reencarnado por um homem enfaixado, e orquestrou o incidente para verificar se a sua morte teve efeitos sobre a forma como Konohagakure lida com seus assuntos. Hizashi e Neji discutem sobre as motivações de Neji, e como Neji mudou após lutar com Naruto. As palavras de Neji permitem que Hizashi abandone seus apegos, e sua alma é liberada. Yahiko vai até a aldeia para devolver o urso de pelúcia de Komichi e Kenta. De repente, uma explosão destrói toda a aldeia, Nagato, após ver o urso de pelúcia danificado de Kenta, fica furioso, acreditando que Yahiko foi morto. Parte Dois thumb|Minato para os ataques de Naruto e Sasuke. Depois de resgatarem seus líderes de equipe, os times de genin voltam para a aldeia e Minato decide não puni-los por desobedecerem as ordens, porque suas ações resultaram no sucesso da missão. Depois de ser repreendido por seu pai e ter uma conversa com seu irmão sobre a relação entre os Uchiha e a aldeia, Sasuke começa a treinar com Kakashi para aprender o Chidori. Ao mesmo tempo, Naruto é submetido a um novo treinamento com Jiraiya e Minato para melhorar o Rasengan. Cada vez com mais ciúmes de Naruto, Sasuke começa a tratar seus companheiros com desdém e, depois de ser parado por Minato, enquanto lutava com Naruto, ele pede a seu pai para transferi-lo do Time 7 para a Força Policial Militar de Konoha. Determinado a se tornar mais forte a ganhar o reconhecimento de Sasuke, Naruto parte de Konoha para treinar com Jiraiya enquanto Sakura passa por um treinamento com Tsunade. Enquanto isso, Orochimaru se reúne com Danzō, o qual lhe promete encontrar alguém como um recipiente adequado para o primeiro. Três anos se passam enquanto os membros do Time 7 continuam os seus treinamentos e voltam para Konoha. Logo após a sua chegada, Sasuke recebe o posto de tenente do Corpo Policial de Konoha. thumb|left|Naruto e Sasuke se confrontam. Nas semanas seguintes, Sasuke e sua unidade reduzem drasticamente o crime e a desordem por toda a aldeia, no entanto eles o fazem através de meios extremamente rigorosos e agressivos, causando uma queda igual na moralidade ao longo dos aldeões, como as pessoas ficam nervosas e desconfiadas deles. Enquanto Minato e Hiruzen não tem certeza de como abordar esta unidade oficial de Sasuke, como eles não estão fazendo nada errado, Naruto retorna para a aldeia depois de completar seu treinamento com Jiraiya. Após a sua chegada, ele impede que a unidade de Sasuke impeça uma mulher idosa de abrir sua loja muito cedo. Ansioso para finalmente resolver as coisas com Naruto, Sasuke e Naruto se engajam na batalha. Sua briga é rapidamente interrompida pela chegada de Danzō, que observa que Naruto se tornou forte e que Sasuke está longe do que ele poderia se tornar. thumb|Danzō conversa com Sasuke. Quando a notícia começa se espalhando por toda a aldeia sobre como a unidade de Sasuke recuou contra Naruto, após ele interromper as suas funções, os homens de Sasuke começam a temer que eles perderam o respeito do povo e decidem prender Naruto. Eles invadem a casa de Naruto e ameaçam Kushina. Este ato não autorizado resulta em eles serem presos. Fugaku, muito descontente com a falta de maturidade e moral de Sasuke, remove Sasuke da Força Policial completamente. Perturbado ainda mais por ficar sem respeito, Sasuke se aproxima de Danzō após se recordar de suas palavras anteriores. O ancião explica que ele não confia em Naruto, que detém o poder do Nove-Caudas, e que ele quer uma boa medida preventiva contra ele. Para isso, ele diz a Sasuke sobre Orochimaru, um Sannin como o professor de Naruto, Jiraiya, e onde encontrá-lo. Enquanto Danzō contacta Orochimaru sobre seu novo corpo hospedeiro potencial em Sasuke, o prodígio imprudente decide deixar a aldeia, nocauteando Kotetsu Hagane e Izumo Kamizuki ao longo do caminho. Ele é então confrontado por Kakashi, que questiona suas ações. Sasuke explica que, embora ele seja grato a Kakashi, ele não está satisfeito com o seu progresso e está indo se encontrar com "o outro Sannin" para ganhar poder, antes de incapacitar Kakashi com um genjutsu. Depois de acordar no hospital, Kakashi informa Tsunade, juntamente com Minato e Hiruzen, de que Sasuke saiu de Konoha para se encontrar com Orochimaru. Querendo evitar colocar o clã Uchiha em uma posição pior, Minato ordena um bloqueio de emergência e faz preparações para encontrar Sasuke. Sem que eles percebam, Sakura ouve tudo e conta para Shikamaru, o qual ordena que o resto dos 11 de Konoha se reúnam em sua antiga sala de aula. thumb|left|A Akatsuki se reúne. Sabendo que Orochimaru só quer Sasuke para que ele se torne seu próximo hospedeiro e que Sasuke não tem conhecimento disto, eles concordam em trazê-lo de volta não importando o quê. Naruto e Shikamaru, os únicos necessários para a tarefa, usam um túnel secreto de fuga criado por Kiba e Akamaru para se esgueirar para fora da aldeia. Antes de saírem, Naruto promete a Sakura que ele vai trazer Sasuke de volta. Kushina alerta Minato sobre que Naruto saiu de casa juntamente com seus amigos agindo de maneira suspeita, mas Minato a acalma e lhe assegura que Naruto provavelmente foi treinar em algum lugar. Danzō envia quatro membros da Anbu para impedir que Naruto e Shikamaru alcancem Sasuke, dando-lhes a permissão para matar os dois e qualquer outra pessoa que interferir. Quando Naruto e Shikamaru são atacados, o Time Guy chega como um reforço. Vendo que a Anbu está tentando matá-los, incluindo Naruto, Shikamaru percebe que estes Anbu não servem a Minato e Neji diz que ouviu rumores sobre uma facção secreta da Anbu chamada Fundação, a qual é conduzida por outra pessoa. O grupo decide se separar, Neji, Tenten e Rock Lee decidem enfrentar os Anbu, dando a Naruto e Shikamaru tempo para recuperar o atraso com Sasuke. Enquanto isso, alguns membros da Akatsuki se reagrupam após Deidara matar um grupo de shinobi da areia. É revelado que Deidara foi responsável pela explosão que matou Yahiko e Sasori mentiu para Nagato e Konan dizendo que Minato e Konoha foram os culpados. Enfurecido, Nagato jura vingança contra a aldeia e se junta a Akatsuki. thumb|A luta entre Naruto e Sasuke. No momento em que chegam à torre em que Sasuke está, Shikamaru manda Naruto entrar enquanto ele lida com outro Anbu. Sasuke se encontra com Orochimaru e exige poder, o qual Orochimaru lhe concede ao infligi-lo com o Selo Amaldiçoado do Céu. Naruto é parado por um outro Anbu que possui a Liberação de Madeira, fazendo Naruto começar a cair sob a influência do Nove-Caudas, formando quatro caudas no processo. O Anbu tenta retroceder sua transformação, mas o desejo de parar Sasuke permite que Naruto consiga superar o Nove-Caudas e derrotar o Anbu. Quando ele se encontra com Sasuke, que já está se adaptando a seus novos poderes, Naruto fica com raiva de Orochimaru pelo o que ele fez com Sasuke, o qual desafia Naruto para uma luta para testar seus novos poderes. Naruto entra no Modo Sábio e começa a lutar com ele, enquanto promete trazer Sasuke de volta mesmo que seja à força, se necessário. Sasuke usa o Kirin e é capaz de empalar Naruto, enquanto confessa que ele sempre odiou Naruto por ficar mais forte. Naruto, chocado com as ações de Sasuke, admite que sempre achou que ambos eram iguais, porque eles cresceram nas sombras de seus pais e ele sempre considerou Sasuke seu amigo. thumb|left|Itachi é empalado pelo Chidori de Sasuke. Usando o chakra do Nove-Caudas para se curar, Naruto se desfaz de seu protetor de testa enquanto Sasuke o coloca, reconhecendo Naruto como um igual, ao mesmo tempo em que zomba de Naruto dizendo que ele não será capaz de riscá-lo. Naruto, em seu subconsciente, começa a usar o chakra do Nove-Caudas enquanto Sasuke entra em sua segunda fase do selo amaldiçoado, e os dois se preparam para terminar a batalha com um Chidori e um Rasengan. Para surpresa deles, Itachi aparece de repente no meio e é atingido pelo Chidori de Sasuke, pedindo para Naruto trazer seu irmão de volta para casa, ele cutuca a testa de Sasuke antes de desaparecer enquanto ele morre. Seus ataques colidem e Sasuke emerge como o vencedor enquanto Naruto fica inconsciente no chão. Orochimaru pega o protetor de testa de Sasuke e comenta como isso foi divertido, logo após, Sasuke parte com Orochimaru e, ao recordar de seu irmão, ele acaba despertando o Mangekyō Sharingan. Naruto é encontrado mais tarde por seus amigos e descobre que Sasuke fugiu. Naruto, no entanto, reafirma sua promessa para Sakura e descobre com Shikamaru que os Anbu recuaram uma vez que Sasuke escapou, o que faz com que ele suspeite que a missão deles era garantir que Sasuke alcançasse Orochimaru. De volta a Konoha, Tsunade informa Minato que Kakashi irá supervisionar durante a noite. Shizune os alerta de que alguém entrou na aldeia e eles são confrontados por Pain, o qual Tsunade reconhece como sendo Yahiko. Quando perguntado o que ele quer, Pain declara sua intenção de fazer a aldeia sofrer pela dor que ela o causou por destruir a aldeia e ter matado Yahiko no processo, mas Minato, Tsunade e Shizune não sabem do que ele está falando. Ele usa o Verdadeiro: Chibaku Tensei para envolver toda a aldeia em um satélite. Pela manhã, Naruto e os outros voltam para a aldeia e notam que ela desapareceu. Naruto se reúne com Sakura, a qual explica que ela estava em uma missão e não sabe o que aconteceu. Neji usa seu Byakugan e diz que os moradores estão vivos no satélite. Naruto decide resgatá-los, mas Sakura insiste que ele precisa se recuperar de seus ferimentos e cura-los. Eles são confrontados pelos Seis Caminhos de Pain, os quais atacam Naruto, forçando-o a entrar em seu Modo Sábio. Quando jutsu normais não funcionam, Minato cria um plano para ele, Kushina, Hiruzen e Tsunade usarem as Quatro Formações Vermelhas Yang para impedir que as paredes os esmaguem e para conseguir algum tempo. Naruto é capaz de derrubar todos, mas um dos Pain o prende usando o Caminho Deva quando o limite do Modo Sábio se esgota. Hinata entra no campo de batalha e declara que ela não tem medo de morrer se for para proteger Naruto. No entanto, ela é facilmente derrotada e empalada por Pain. Enfurecido por isto, Naruto se transforma em seu estágio de seis-caudas e parte contra Pain, que tenta prendê-lo em outro Chibaku Tensei. Sentindo que o chakra do Nove-Caudas está instável, Kushina e os outros acreditam que algo está errado com Naruto. Ino contacta Shikamaru e ele os informa sobre a situação de Naruto. Kushina decide se encontrar com seu filho em seu subconsciente e transferir a sua metade do Nove-Caudas para ele, embora Minato avise que isso irá matá-la. Naruto desabafa sua raiva por Pain pelo o que ele fez e pede ao Nove-Caudas por mais chakra, mas a besta aponta que Naruto não é capaz de controlar adequadamente os seus poderes. Naruto se surpreende que Kushina é capaz de encontrá-lo e ela explica que, quando o Nove-Caudas atacou a aldeia, Minato selou a metade da besta dentro dela e a outra metade nele, porque eles tinham fé de que Naruto poderia controlar seus poderes. Depois de explicar sua decisão de transferir sua metade do Nove-Caudas para Naruto, a fim de ajudá-lo a ganhar o controle de ambos os Nove-Caudas, Naruto inicialmente protesta porque ela vai morrer, mas ele decide ter fé em sua mãe. thumb|Kushina e Naruto unem forças. Antes de o fazer, as duas metades Nove-Caudas, notam que transferir apenas a metade do chakra do Kurama Yin para Naruto será mais do que o suficiente para ajudar Naruto, sem sacrificar a vida de Kushina. Concordando com estes termos, a mãe e filho batem os punhos, transferindo o chakra extra para Naruto. Naruto então começa a entrar em um Modo Besta com Cauda incompleto para se libertar do Chibaku Tensei antes de entrar no Modo de Chakra do Nove-Caudas e enfrentar Pain. Ao invés de matá-lo, Naruto usa o Pain do Caminho Deva para localizar o esconderijo de Nagato. Quando eles se encontram, Nagato justifica suas ações como parte de sua busca de vingança por Yahiko contra Konoha, mas Naruto insiste que Konoha sempre acreditou que foi Nagato e seus companheiros que destruíram a aldeia. Nagato diz que não se importa com quem foi o responsável porque isso não irá trazer Yahiko de volta. Naruto diz que entende a dor de perder um companheiro, porque Sasuke está em perigo de se tornar recipiente de Orochimaru, mas ele realmente acredita que eles podem chegar a um entendimento, porque eles são amigos. Naruto pede a Nagato para deixá-lo participar do Time Jiraiya também, não só porque ele é um estudante de Jiraiya, mas porque ele quer cooperar com todos os shinobi. Nagato fica chocado com o quão semelhantes as palavras de Naruto são com as que Yahiko falou uma vez e libera o Verdadeiro: Chibaku Tensei. A vila é restaurada e todos se recuperam, enquanto Nagato e Konan desaparecem. Minato agradece Fugaku por seu serviço em proteger a aldeia, mas diz que não há pistas sobre Itachi e o paradeiro de Sasuke. Fugaku se sente culpado por negligenciar Sasuke em favor de Itachi, mas Minato lhe assegura que eles ainda estão provavelmente se dando bem. No esconderijo de Orochimaru, Sasuke ataca Orochimaru e o mata antes de começar a cambalear devido a um veneno. Quando ele acorda, ele se depara com Sasori, que pergunta a Sasuke porque ele matou seu irmão e Sasuke olha para ele com tristeza. Sasori diz que ele não deveria morrer e Sasuke decide que quem deveria ter morrido era Naruto em vez de Itachi. Quando Sasori oferece fazer a Akatsuki ajudá-lo, Sasuke anuncia seu objetivo de destruir Konoha, a fim de se vingar da aldeia por controlar o clã Uchiha. Em Konoha, Tsunade informa aos 11 de Konoha que Sasuke matou Orochimaru e que ele se aliou com a Akatsuki, bem como que a organização tem estado a atacar as outras aldeias ocultas e sequestrando vários shinobi de alto nível. Com a informação que Jiraiya reuniu, Naruto e seus amigos partem para o esconderijo da Akatsuki. Sasori, juntamente com Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzu, Zetsu e Sasuke partem para interceptá-los, com Sasori desejando lhes mostrar o seu exército de marionetes que ele diz que ele acumulou para governar o mundo. Sasuke parece duvidoso de sua decisão e quando Sasori o confronta, Sasuke explica que não quer destruir Konoha, mas sim mudar o sistema shinobi. Ele também diz que ele nunca concordou em se juntar a Akatsuki. Sasori e os outros descobrem que os 11 de Konoha chegaram a sua localização e saem para enfrentá-los. Sasuke fica chocado quando vê Itachi aparecer diante dele. Itachi diz que, na verdade, ele sobreviveu aos seus ferimentos e ele voltou para fazer Sasuke perceber o caminho errado que ele estava seguindo, antes de desaparecer. thumb|left|Sasori transforma o Raikage, a Mizukage e o Tsuchikage em marionetes. Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu e Zetsu enfrentam os 11 de Konoha. Deidara coloca numerosos explosivos no solo, mas Sasuke chega e usa seu relâmpago para desativá-los, surpreendendo Naruto e Sakura. Sasuke explica que ele ainda não os considera companheiros mas ele irá ajudá-los. Sasori revela sua verdadeira face e usa sua coleção de marionetes para combatê-los, mas Minato, que tinha voltado de uma Reunião dos Kage, chega acompanhado por Gaara e numerosos outros shinobi das outras aldeias para ajudar. Após eles selarem as marionetes de Sasori, ele enfrenta Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura. Revelando que ele transformou o Raikage, a Mizukage e o Tsuchikage em marionetes, Sasori diz que perdeu tanta força militar para conseguir isso que ele decidiu procurar Sasuke para compensar a perda, levando Sakura à perceber Sasuke é inocente da acusação de adesão à Akatsuki. thumb|O Time 7 se prepara para enfrentar Sasori e suas marionetes Kage. Todos os três usam suas Técnicas de Invocação, mas Aoda é derrotado. Jiraiya chega com Nagato e Konan para ajudar, os quais dizem a Naruto que ele será o novo membro do Time Jiraiya. Sasuke tenta lutar sozinho, mas Itachi chega e salva Sasuke de ser atingido pela Liberação de Lava da Mizukage, repreendendo-o por não trabalhar com seus companheiros. Ambos os irmãos usam seus respectivos Susanoo e derrotam as marionetes Kage. Naruto diz a Sasori que tudo o que ele precisa é de seus companheiros antes de acabar com ele com uma combinação de Rasenshuriken e Kagutsuchi de Sasuke. Com a batalha terminada, Naruto pergunta a Sasuke se ele vai voltar para a aldeia para que eles possam começar de novo e serem amigos. Sasuke concorda em voltar, mas diz que ele vai mudar o mundo à sua maneira. thumb|left|A batalha final de Naruto e Sasuke. De volta à torre, Naruto reafirma sua promessa de trazer Sasuke de volta e eles começam sua batalha. Sasuke explica que eles estavam destinados a lutar desde que eles se encontraram pela primeira vez em sua cerimônia de entrada da Academia, mas Naruto rejeita isso. Sasuke continua dizendo que ele tinha começado a querer superar Naruto quando este pulou em um rio para salvar um filhote de cachorro, enquanto Sasuke estava com muito medo de se afogar, e isso fez Sasuke sentir que ele era fraco e o levou a usar todos os meios para obter mais poder do que Naruto. No entanto, Sasuke também admite que, enquanto ele odiava a aldeia por oprimir o clã Uchiha, ele passou a respeitar o Hokage por salvar o clã quando eles planejaram se rebelar, além de ter começado a reconhecer Naruto, o que lhe repugna agora. Naruto usa seus clones das sombras, mas Sasuke os destrói com seu Susanoo, com exceção de um que está reunindo chakra para Naruto para ele entrar em seu Modo Sábio. Naruto troca golpes com Sasuke com seu Rasenshuriken, mas seus ataques destroem a torre e os envia voando para o chão. Percebendo que Sasuke está determinado em matá-lo, Naruto pede para o Nove-Caudas lhe emprestar um pouco de seu poder e descobre que o nome da besta é Kurama. Em seu Modo de Chakra do Nove-Caudas, Naruto usa a Bola da Besta com Cauda contra os ataques de Sasuke, mas isso acaba drenando seus respectivos chakra. Eles, então, socam um ao outro no rosto e são derrubados. Sasuke admite que ele sempre teve ciúmes de Naruto e Naruto toma a mão de Sasuke, dizendo que ele sempre estará lá como um amigo. Depois disso, Sasuke admite a derrota, retorna para a aldeia, e todos os 11 de Konoha, com Minato, Nagato, Konan e Gaara posam para uma fotografia. thumb|Tsunade sonhando estar rodeada por seus entes queridos. Tsunade, um pouco sonolenta, diz que foi um bom final. Quando ela acorda, ela se surpreende ao ver Jiraiya, mas acaba por ser Dan, que está usando o chapéu de Hokage. Ele diz a ela que eles estão atrasados para a Reunião dos Kage e, enquanto eles estão andando pelo corredor, ela vê Orochimaru e Jiraiya com Nawaki. Ela fica furiosa com Jiraiya por tentar dar a seu irmão um livro pervertido. Na realidade, Tsunade está preso no Tsukuyomi Infinito. Episódios en:Jiraiya Shinobi Handbook: The Tale of Naruto the Hero es:El Manual Shinobi de Jiraiya ~La Leyenda de Naruto el Héroe~ Categoria:Arcos